


Love somebody || DreamNotFound

by bahhh



Series: Love Somebody||DreamNotFound [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahhh/pseuds/bahhh
Summary: A man, at what was meant to be a hangout discovers a man and their relationship kicks off immediately. But the earlier something the starts, the quicker the possibility for it to end. Is the brit ready for a committed relationship? Is the blonde?LMFAO SORRYYYYYY butyeaaaaaaaaa <33please dont repostKEEP IN MINDD this was inspired off a dream SO ITS GOING TO BE CRINGE and both george and dream have said they’re okay with being shipped before, and I have people to confirm that for meAlso with this, its becoming an AU, I personally do not ship the two of them with one another but I do ship their sonassssssI REALLY WANNA PUT MORE ABOUT THE STORY BUT I DONT WANNA SPOIL ITTTTTTTTTTTanyways heres my twitter pog@beepbeepimasheepALSOOOOOOOOOO this is inspired off a song kinda you’ll see it come in to play later so i’d love to see if you guys have any theoriessSong:Lauv- Love somebodyhttps://youtu.be/7nOt3UfboLYONE LAST THINGGGGGi dont know how many chapters there really will be okay thats allOKAYOKAYOKAY TOO LONG PLEASE IMSORRY BUT THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT DOWN HERE WHATTT
Series: Love Somebody||DreamNotFound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177979





	Love somebody || DreamNotFound

I pondered for a matter of hours trying to determine whether I should watch a movie with my two best friends or find something else to do. Karl for one, is the one who invited me here as a friend with people from his church. Naturally he had also brought his fiancé sapnap along. Over the period of time I had snuck out to go on a small drive, the two had settled themself on Karl's bed watching a short Rom com. After endlessly walking between the kitchen and the room, something unusual had been said.   
"I keep hearing someone say let me in," Karl had exclaimed, but it was clear the man hadn't thought it out. Though it was a bit unusual people either didn't hear it or thought nothing. I decoded to step foot outside and see what Mrs. Vrow (Ellas mother) was up to. 

The layout of this home was quite bizarre as the door to the staircase leading down to the basement was located outside. It was then the horror truly shivered up in me as I head screams, as soon as i opened the door kids had came bulldozing through. Only one had stoped to tell me whats going on.

"Intruder. Murderer probably" was whispered by the girl as I followed her lead to the kitchen. Immediately my first concern was my friends, Karl and Sapnap. I barged into the room and told them everything as calmly as possible.  
"RUN. THERES SOME SORT OF INTRUDER MOST LIKELY DANGEROUS. They were caught of guard as others joined in. Seeing as no one was saying a word, I had decided to blurt "I'm going upstairs to hide, come if you want," and went upstairs to hide under a rack that looked like it hadn't been touched in 200 years at least. Though I wasn't expecting it others followed my lead and we had all found ourself a place to stay for the time being. Not to mention one even found a rake and knew how to put it exactly where necessary. On my left sat this one girl looking about 17 with black french braids running down all the way to her elbow. Meanwhile on my left was a man, he looked about my age, 18 or 19 with his blond hair decorating his scalp.

Before I knew it I had been swept up by the man, as he carried me down the huge dirty floor. For a little though, it was hard for me to see it like it was anymore. It felt like a ballroom surrounded me. Is this what it means to be swept off your feet? The only thing missing: music

I don't know what it was about this skinny but muscular man, we had only just met yet it was as if he could read my mind.   
He started singing, and though I couldn't focus on the exact words(in my defense how could I when I was in this mans arms as he twirled around) at first it sounded like he wanted to marry everyone here? In a way I couldn't get that thought out of my mind, but then why me? He had brought a new meaning to so many phrases so why would he? Well, No wonder actually on his left was a woman who looked like she was in her late 70's. 

My arms only got tighter and tighter as he swirled around more, until finally he quickly pulled me in for a peck. I felt as my cheeks started to flood, as I quickly got off and tried to control the situation. "Have you guys forgotten why we're even up here, get back under your spots," I had said turning my head to look anywhere but at the man who had made me into these 20 shades of red.

Everyone eventually simmered down and had brought themselves back to where they originally were. I tried looking at the old watering can but didn't want to seem as I was avoiding the tall man. That was until he felt eyes staring at him, and though I had tried to avoid it, the feeling had always been something that made George all tingly. He had turned his head only to see green eyes staring at him from his side. The brit could normally somewhat read others emotions but this man was different. He had eyes that were empty, so empty you could daze at them forever and only be left to wonder. I looked downwards only to see I was sat like an 11 year old arms around my folded legs gently rocking myself back and fourth.


End file.
